


Unexpected Family Visit

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Gabriel's brother makes a surprise visit in October. Nathalie is a bit salty since Gabriel never told her about having a brother.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Unexpected Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth drabble written for the GBBCAAC Halloween prompt event!  
> Usually I say what the prompt is in the beginning notes. If you are from the discord then you probably can guess what the prompt is based on the summary but for other readers... I will wait till the end.

It was an ordinary October day. Nathalie was typing away at emails when her computer pinged, alerting her that someone was at the gate. She knew from the schedule that they didn’t have any visitors planned for this evening. Therefore, she expected to see Adrien’s blue haired friend or perhaps the dj one but to her surprise she saw a tall lanky man with scruffy blonde hair. 

“Hey uh, I’m here to see my brother? Gabriel Agreste?”

_ Brother? Gabriel never said anything about having a brother. Though he isn’t the most open person she’s ever met. If he’s anything like his sister then this visit will be interesting to say the least. _

“I’ll let him know that you’re here.” She said as she pressed the button to open the gate just before standing to go to the atelier.

“Sir, your brother is here.” She said deciding to ignore the fact he never told her about this other sibling.

“My brother?” He asked, confused.

“Yes. He didn’t mention why he was visiting but seeing how I’ve never even heard of him before,” She tried not sounding too insulted by the personal information that he withheld from her. She was just his assistant after all. “I take it you two haven’t seen each other in decades.”

“Nathalie, I don’t-”

Gabriel was interrupted by the sound of the front doors opening. He dashed out of the room and passed Nathalie. She turns to follow him.

“Hey man! Long time no see!” The man’s voice echoed in the atrium.

Gabriel stopped on top of the stairs in shock, frozen as the man jaunted up the stairs to greet his brother.

“What’s wrong little bro? You’re not gonna hug your big brother?” He arrived at the top of the stairs next to Gabriel and wrapped him in the biggest bear hug that a lanky man like him could muster.

When he releases Gabriel, he looks to Nahtalie. “This must be your gorgeous wife. She’s way out of your league, man.” He stepped in her direction with arms wide, ready to hug her. Gabriel nearly jumped in between them to stop the contact.

“No. She’s my executive assistant.” He clarified stoically.

Nathalie noted an underlying sense of overprotection that he would typically have if they were in battle as Hawkmoth and Mayura. Why would he need to protect her from his brother? How bad is he?

“Bro… She’s totally wife material.” He stated, backing off.

Nathalie’s eyes went wide and looked to the side. This man was nothing like Gabriel. She tried to politely change the awkward implications, “I’m sorry, we haven’t met. What’s your name?” 

“Gabe never mentioned me? Come on, man.”

_ Gabe? _ She never heard anyone give Gabriel Agreste a nickname.

“No, he hasn’t but I’m sure you know he loves his privacy.” She replied.

“The name’s Maurice!” His brother answered. “Hey, Gabe, where’s the kitchen in this place? Your house is bigger than Paris itself and I need some grub.”

“Down the stairs and to the right.” Gabriel instructed. Nathalie sensing his strangely intense uncomfortable stature.

“Sweet. We should all have lunch or something while I’m here but I gotta eat  _ something _ now.” Maurice ran to the kitchen but not before he slapped Gabriel’s shoulder, causing him to flinch disturbingly.

Nathalie chuckled, “Well he isn’t what I expected.”

“Nathalie… I don’t have a brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gabriel's brother comes to visit. The problem: He doesn't remember having one.
> 
> I'm actually considering expanding on this at some point but I might leave it open like this. Unsure. But it was fun! :)


End file.
